


Holly & Jolly

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex tries to explain Christmas to Astra.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Holly & Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> Alex tries to explain Christmas to Astra. Enjoy! :=)

******

"I understand the gift-giving aspect," Astra began "we had many similar holidays on Krypton in that respect"

"Yeah, Kara's told me as much," Alex nodded in between bites of a gingerbread man. He would be going straight to her hips but she couldn't care less right now, it was Christmas after all. Popping the last of his limbs into her mouth, Alex reached for the large mug of cocoa "so, where're you having trouble?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Astra looked up in surprise, as if she had been distracted by the sight of Alex massacring said gingerbread man "oh, well, why do you hang socks up?"

"Stockings," Alex corrected "and they're for small gifts. Toys, jewelry, stuff like that" she explained. This was going good, much better than trying to explain Halloween to Astra had gone.

"I see" Astra nodded, clearly not seeing the point of such an activity.

"What else are you having problems with?" Alex asked.

"That," Astra pointed at the proverbial elephant in the room "I fail to see the point of taking a perfectly normal tree, cutting it down, and putting it up in your home and decorate it with trinkets, and then, once the holiday is over, you throw it out"

"I..." Alex was totally stymied for a response to that one. Everything Astra had said made total sense. Scowling, Alex went back to her cocoa and declined to comment.

"Alex?" Astra prompted "you haven't answered my question"

"Oh. Well," Alex began "the whole reason for the tree is..." she trailed off in a series of mumbles.

"Alex!"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh! You're terrible!" Astra huffed.

"Takes one to know one!" Alex laughed as Astra stalked off back to her book...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
